


Visites nocturnes

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #SaveMarinette, Enfin surtout avec UN personnage, F/M, Humor, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Romance, Soyez indulgents avec les personnages
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: Adrien est punit et Marinette se désespère. Deux semaines sans voir le plus charmant des garçons de sa classe, c’est deux semaines de trop. Mais hélas pour elle, Gabriel interdit toute visite à son fils.Heureusement, Marinette connait le moyen de s’introduire discrètement dans la demeure de la famille Agreste. Reste juste à espérer qu’Adrien ne se doute de rien. Mais après tout, qu’est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?





	1. Chapter 1

« Marinette, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée », répéta Tikki pour la quatorzième fois de la soirée. « Une très,  _très_  mauvaise idée. »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ! », s'exclama la jeune fille en levant dramatiquement les bras au ciel. « Adrien est puni pour deux semaines.  _Deux_.  _Semaines_. Je ne vais  _jamais_  survivre aussi longtemps sans le voir ! »

Elle en était sûre. Cela faisait déjà trois longues et douloureuses journées que son Adrien était retenu chez lui par son père, et elle avait déjà l'impression de sentir un grand vide dans son existence. Il fallait qu'elle le voie.

Ignorant le regard dépité que lui lança Tikki, Marinette se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Elle maudissait de tout son cœur Gabriel Agreste et sa sévérité légendaire, qui lui avaient fait punir son fils après de trop nombreux retards ou absences en classe. La jeune fille croisa les bras sur son bureau pour y enfouir sa tête, étouffant ainsi un grognement contrarié.

Elle n'avait même remarqué qu'Adrien avait raté autant de cours. Certes, ses devoirs de super-héroïne la forçaient à faire de l'école buissonnière bien plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais tout de même. Elle aurait dû savoir.

D'un autre côté, il était parfaitement possible que les absences d'Adrien n'aient pas été aussi graves que ne le laissaient croire l'importance de sa sanction. Sachant à quel point Gabriel Agreste pouvait se montrer inflexible, il était probable qu'un seul et unique petit écart ait motivé cette décision complètement irrationnelle de punir son fils durant deux longues semaines.

Deux semaines pendant lesquelles Adrien serait assigné à résidence.

Deux semaines pendant lesquelles il suivrait des cours particuliers au lieu de venir en classe.

Deux semaines pendant lesquelles Marinette serait privée de l'extraordinaire présence de l'amour de sa vie.

Et pour Marinette, une chose était sûre : on ne pouvait décemment pas tenir une jeune fille amoureuse loin de l'objet de son affection pendant aussi longtemps. Bondissant de sa chaise, l'héroïne se tourna vers son kwami puis s'avança vers elle, une lueur résolue dans le regard.

Sa décision était prise.

« Tikki », s'écria-t-elle avant que son amie n'ait le temps de protester. « Transforme-moi ! »

 

 

 

 

A peine une poignée de minutes plus tard, Ladybug atterrissait souplement sur le toit de la demeure de la famille Agreste. Il ne lui fallut ensuite que quelques secondes pour repérer une minuscule fenêtre, en partie dissimulée à l'abri d'une cheminée massive.

La jeune fille se détransforma et s'approcha l'ouverture sous le regard désapprobateur de Tikki.

« Marinette, il faut faire demi-tour tout de suite », lui chuchota cette dernière d'un ton pressant. « Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs pour t'introduire chez les gens ! »

« Je sais, je sais...», murmura distraitement Marinette, le regard rivé à la poignée de la fenêtre. « Juste cinq minutes. Juste le temps de voir Adrien, puis on repart. »

« Marinette, tu mets ton secret en danger », répliqua Tikki d'un ton de reproche. « Tu en as conscience ? »

« Oui, mais... S'il te plait, Tikki », l'implora Marinette d'une voix suppliante, joignant ses mains en un geste de prière. « Juste pour cette fois. »

Tikki la jaugea un instant du regard, puis secoua la tête avec résignation.

« Je suppose que si je te dis non tu y iras quand même ? », soupira-t-elle.

L'expression coupable qui se peignit aussitôt sur le visage de Marinette rendit inutile toute tentative de réponse.

« Ok, ok... » lâcha Tikki avec une profonde lassitude. « Mais tu as intérêt à ne pas te faire démasquer. »

« Promis ! », glapit Marinette avec enthousiasme.

Les joues rouges d'excitation, la jeune fille tourna sur ses talons avant de se pencher vers la vitre, le visage désormais si proche du verre que sa respiration laissait une légère trace de buée. Puis, traversée par une soudaine illumination, elle s'empourpra de plus belle et jeta un regard gêné à son kwami.

« Et pour... pour ouvrir la fenêtre », demanda Marinette d'une voix contrite. « Tu peux m'aider ? »

 

 

 

 

Une fois la poignée déverrouillée par Tikki, il ne fallut à Marinette que quelques secondes pour se glisser par l'ouverture et poser les pieds dans un vieux bureau.

« Ok, cache-toi », chuchota-t-elle à son kwami en lui présentant son sac. « J'ai repéré l'emplacement de la chambre d'Adrien, ça ne devrait pas être très long. »

« J'espère pour toi que tu seras vraiment prudente... », soupira une dernière fois Tikki, avant de disparaître dans sa minuscule cachette.

« Promis », répliqua Marinette dans un souffle.

A présent seule, la jeune fille ouvrit doucement la porte du bureau, jeta un regard à droite, un autre à gauche.

Personne.

Le manoir tout entier était plongé dans la pénombre, tandis qu'un silence rassurant planait dans les airs. Retenant un soupir de soulagement, Marinette s'avança précautionneusement dans le couloir. Grâce à de minutieuses observations, elle avait déjà repéré l'emplacement de la chambre d'Adrien depuis l'extérieur, cartographié mentalement les lieux, déduit le trajet à suivre.

Trouver son camarade de classe serait facile.

Bien que progressant à pas feutrés, la jeune fille ne mit que quelques instants à arriver à destination. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, prit une profonde inspiration et entrebâilla doucement le panneau qui la séparait encore de son grand amour.

Juste de quelques centimètres à peine.

Juste le temps de s'assurer qu'elle était au bon endroit.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Marinette jeta un rapide et discret coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle était certaine de ne pas s'être trompée, mais mieux valait faire preuve de précautions. La simple pensée de tomber sur un Gabriel Agreste en pleine séance de travail ou en train de se préparer pour dormir était suffisamment effrayante pour justifier ce surcroît de prudence.

Marinette tenait à sa future carrière professionnelle, à sa tranquillité et à sa vie.

Mieux valait être sûre.

Alors que son regard parcourait précautionneusement l'intérieur de la pièce, Marinette sentit une immense vague de soulagement s'abattre sur elle. Devant elle s'étalaient des murs aux couleurs vives, un panier de basket, une gigantesque télévision, des livres de cours abandonnés dans un coin. Et surtout, surtout, un garçon à la silhouette terriblement familière se tenant au milieu de la chambre. Elle avait réussi.

Une puissante décharge d'adrénaline se mit aussitôt à déferler dans les veines de Marinette. Son pouls atteignit un rythme affolant, presque vertigineux, tandis qu'une brusque bouffée de chaleur embrasait sa poitrine. Parallèlement à cette excitation soudaine, une fébrilité tout aussi fulgurante s'emparra de la jeune fille, lui donnant l'impression qu'une main invisible s'était refermée sur son cœur et le comprimait de toutes ses forces.

Elle allait enfin revoir Adrien.

Enfin.

 

 

 

 

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Marinette se faufila dans la chambre et referma délicatement la porte derrière elle. Alerté par ce mouvement en périphérie de son champ de vision, Adrien se tourna vers elle.

Et manqua de tomber à la renverse sous l'effet de la surprise.

Adrien se raccrocha machinalement à son canapé, bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau -  _mais le plus séduisant des poissons, bien entendu_. L'expression de stupeur qui avait pris place sur ses traits était telle que Marinette aurait pu en éclater de rire si elle n'avait pas été aussi nerveuse. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Adrien la dévisageait avec une telle intensité qu'elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« B-B-Bonsoir ? », lui lança-t-elle timidement.

« Marinette ? » s'exclama Adrien avant de se plaquer vivement les mains sur la bouche.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil alarmé à l'entrée de sa chambre, traversa la pièce d'un pas vif et passa brièvement la tête dans le couloir. Puis, manifestement satisfait de ses observations, il referma doucement la porte et se tourna de nouveau vers sa camarade de classe.

« Mais comment est-ce que tu as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? », lui chuchota-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. « Mon père ne laisse personne venir me voir. »

Ses sourcils étaient haussés dans une expression de perplexité absolue, accentuant l'expression confuse de son visage.

« C'est... Je... », balbutia Marinette, prise de court.

La jeune fille retint à grand-peine un gémissement de désespoir. Elle avait pensé à tout. A trouver le parfait créneau horaire pour échapper à la vigilance de ses parents. A la façon dont elle pourrait grimper sur le toit. A comment s'introduire dans la maison d'Adrien. A la manière dont elle localiserait sa chambre.

A  _tout_ , sauf à une excuse plausible pour expliquer sa présence.

Tikki avait raison.

Cette idée était un désastre.

La nervosité de Marinette augmentait de seconde en seconde et malheureusement pour elle, la jeune fille fonctionnait très mal sous la pression. Enfin, non, pas tout à fait. Elle savait parfaitement gérer la pression-combattre-un-super-vilain. La pression-répondre-à-des-dizaines-de-journalistes. La pression-porter-la-sécurité-de-Paris-sur-ses-épaules.

Mais la pression-parler-à-Adrien ?

C'était une toute autre histoire.

Sous l'effet de la panique, l'esprit de Marinette était devenu brusquement vide. Intégralement, indéniablement, désespérément vide. Pas la moindre idée fulgurante, pas la plus petite once d'inspiration. Juste le néant, et une situation bien trop rocambolesque pour pouvoir s'en sortir sans la moindre explication.

Marinette balaya frénétiquement la pièce des yeux, cherchant une échappatoire. N'importe quoi qui pourrait lui permettre de justifier son arrivée improbable.

Alors, quand son regard épouvanté accrocha les prises multicolores qui ornaient l'un des murs de la pièce, son inconscient se raccrocha impulsivement à cette source d'inspiration.

Et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, elle avait déjà ouvert la bouche.

« DE L'ESCALADE ! », s'écria-t-elle, avant de baisser brusquement le ton devant l'expression affolée d'Adrien. « Je... Je fais de l'escalade », poursuivit-elle en grimaçant intérieurement, se voyant désormais contrainte de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son mensonge. « Beaucoup d'escalade. Alors j'ai passé le mur et j'ai... escaladé. Ta maison. Et je suis passée par une fenêtre. Haha... »

Les joues en feu, Marinette laissa mourir sa phrase sans oser ajouter ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus. C'était ridicule.  _Elle_  était ridicule. Elle avait envie de partir. De trouver une pelle, creuser un trou quelque part et s'y enterrer profondément.

Tout, plutôt que continuer à se couvrir de honte devant son grand amour.

Face à elle, Adrien croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en lui jetant un regard sceptique.

« Tu as escaladé le mur de la maison ? », releva-t-il d'une voix incrédule. « Mais il n'y a quasiment aucune prise ! »

« Haha, qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis super forte ? », articula Marinette d'une voix hésitante. « Enfin, je veux dire, oui, je suis super forte ! », poursuivit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait fermement convaincu. « Une fissure, une pierre qui dépasse, et hop, le tour est joué ! C'est vraiment facile quand on a de l'entraînement », conclut-elle en agitant théâtralement les doigts devant elle.

Dans le regard d'Adrien, l'étonnement fit peu à peu place à une sincère admiration.

« Woaw... C'est génial ! », s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire qui donna à Marinette l'impression que ses genoux se liquéfiaient sous elle. « Tu es vraiment impressionnante ! Je savais déjà que tu étais super douée en couture et en dessin, mais aussi en sport ? »

« Haha, oui j'ai des talents cachés... », approuva-t-elle avec un rire qui sonna désagréablement faux à ses oreilles.

En d'autres circonstances, Marinette aurait certainement été plus que ravie de recevoir de tels compliments d'Adrien, mais le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient partiellement basés sur ses mensonges lui laissait un goût amer.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant », reprit le jeune homme avec enthousiasme, « Mais j'aime beaucoup ça moi aussi. J'ai même un mur d'escalade, comme tu peux le voir » poursuivit-il en désignant ledit mur d'un large geste de la main. « Tu voudrais bien me faire une démonstration ? », lui demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard plein d'espoir.

Les yeux de Marinette s'écarquillèrent aussitôt d'horreur.

Elle était déjà incapable de grimper ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de marches sans finir par trébucher, alors un mur...

Non.

Définitivement non.

Et hors de question que son camarade de classe ne le découvre.

« Heuuu, c-ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie », balbutia-t-elle en levant les mains devant elle, paumes tournées vers Adrien en signe de défense. « Mais j-je... Je n'ai... Je ne... Je dois garder mes forces. Pour repartir. Dehors. Après. Je dois escalader le mur en sens inverse. Pour, heu, tu sais. Partir. »

« Ah oui, exact... », approuva Adrien en hochant pensivement la tête. « En tout cas, c'est gentil de ta part d'être venu », poursuivit-il en lui souriant avec une sincérité évidente. « Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! »

Marinette se sentit rougir de plus belle. Les joues en feu, elle dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour se retenir de hurler de joie. Adrien était content de  _la_  voir !

« C'est fou ce que les journées peuvent être longues quand tu n'as le droit de sortir de ta chambre que pour aller voir tes profs particuliers », ajouta le jeune homme en poussant un profond soupir.

« Je n'imagine même pas à quel point ça doit être dur », répondit sa camarade avec sympathie.

Et lorsqu'Adrien lui répondit avec le plus lumineux des sourires, Marinette fut envahie par une telle bouffée d'euphorie qu'elle sentit la tête lui tourner. Chantant lui aussi son allégresse, le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre avec tant de force que sa propriétaire se mit à craindre qu'Adrien ne l'entende.

Posant instinctivent sa main sur son torse comme pour chercher à étouffer ce bruit compromettant, Marinette laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

Adrien était beau, merveilleux, d'une gentillesse sans bornes, et il venait de lui adresser le plus extraordinaire des sourires après lui avoir dit qu'il était heureux de la voir.

Elle était au paradis, c'était certain.

« Sinon, je crois que tu n'es jamais venue dans ma chambre ? », reprit Adrien en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, interrompant le train de pensées énamourées de sa camarade de classe.

« Non... », répondit Marinette d'un ton rêveur. « Tu es superbe.  _ELLE_  est superbe ! », se reprit-elle en s'empourprant vivement. « Ta chambre.  _ELLE_  est superbe. Et immense. Je n'ai jamais vu une chambre sur deux étages », conclut-elle en levant les yeux vers les hauteurs de la pièce.

« Oui, mon père a une légère tendance à exagérer les choses », approuva Adrien en se passant machinalement la main à l'arrière du crâne.

Une légère grimace traversa le visage du jeune homme et Marinette sentit aussitôt l'atmosphère s'appesantir. Manifestement, Adrien venait d'aborder un sujet sensible.

Désireuse de lui changer les idées, Marinette prit son courage à deux mains et avança d'un pas vers lui.

« Tu me fais visiter ? », lui proposa-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

« Oh oui, bien sûr », approuva Adrien avec reconnaissance. « Alors, tu as le mur d'escalade, que tu peux utiliser quand tu veux si tu as envie de me faire une démonstration », commença-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui fit rosir délicatement les joues de Marinette. « A l'étage, il y a ma bibliothèque », poursuivit-il en désignant sa mezzanine d'un geste de la main. « Là, tu as le coin télévision, mes jeux vidéos, là-bas mon bureau... »

Alors que Marinette écoutait béatement Adrien, son attention fut tout à coup distraite par l'ordinateur du jeune homme. Et plus précisément, par la silhouette familière qui se découpait en fond d'écran.

La silhouette de Ladybug.

 

 

 

 

Marinette resta un instant paralysée de stupeur, fixant sans la voir cette représentation de son alter-ego héroïque. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Une violente décharge d'émotions fit surcharger son cerveau, lui donnant la sensation qu'un feu d'artifice se déchainait sous sa boîte crânienne, que tous ses neurones explosaient en une myriade de couleurs étincelantes. Il ne faisait pas le moindre doute qu'Adrien avait choisi comme fond d'écran une image à laquelle il était tellement attaché qu'il voulait pouvoir la contempler chaque jour.

Et cette image n'était nulle autre qu'une photo de Ladybug.

Une photo d' _elle_.

« T-Tu... Tu es un fan ? », balbutia-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

« Quoi ? », releva Adrien, surpris, avant de noter où s'était posé le regard de Marinette.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, la jeune fille eut la stupéfaction de voir son camarade de classe rougir. Adrien laissa échapper une quinte de toux embarrassée, tandis que ses joues et oreilles se paraient délicatement de rose.

« Oh. C'est... Je... Oui, effectivement », approuva-t-il timidement. « J-Je... Je suis un fan. Un grand fan. »

Marinette se sentit s'empourprer malgré elle.

Certes, Adrien parlait de son alter-ego. Mais comme Tikki le lui avait maintes fois répété, elle était Ladybug, avec ou sans le masque. Et le fait de savoir que son grand amour portait aux nues l'héroïne de Paris faisait irradier en elle une douce sensation de chaleur et de bien-être, qui se diffusait depuis son nombril jusqu'aux moindres recoins de son corps.

Encouragée par cette révélation, Marinette puisa dans son courage pour poursuivre la conversation sans se liquéfier de bonheur, de gêne, de nervosité ou de quelque autre émotion que ce soit.

« C-C'est... ça n'a rien de surprenant », répliqua-t-elle en hochant légèrement la tête. « Beaucoup de monde l'admire. »

« N'est-ce pas ? », confirma Adrien, le regard brillant.

En voyant l'expression d'adoration béate qui se dessinait sur le visage du jeune homme, Marinette ne put retenir un sourire.

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre Alya », lui fit-elle remarquer avec un petit rire. « Elle passe son temps à vanter les qualités de Ladybug. »

« Il y a de quoi », soupira Adrien d'une voix rêveuse. « Elle est merveilleuse... »

Surprenant le regard acéré que lui jeta Marinette, le jeune homme s'empourpra de plus belle, avant de passer fébrilement sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de contenance.

« Enfin, c'est l'héroïne de Paris », reprit-il d'une voix nerveuse. « C'est normal de la trouver extraordinaire. Entre les supers-vilains et les autres personnes en détresse, c'est absolument impossible de compter le nombre de gens qu'elle a aidé ! »

Marinette avait la sensation de rêver. Naturellement, elle aurait préféré que l'admiration d'Adrien soit dirigée vers celle qu'elle était au quotidien et non vers son alter-ego. Mais l'engouement du jeune homme était palpable, et l'entendre la couvrir ainsi de compliments la faisait pétiller de joie malgré tout.

La partie encore lucide du cerveau de Marinette lui hurlait de changer immédiatement de sujet de conversation.

Cette sensation d'euphorie douce-amère qui déferlait en elle était dangereuse. Elle lui faisait baisser sa garde. Lui donnait un surcroît de confiance en elle inattendu. L'incitait à chercher plus d'informations, à savoir à quel point Adrien avait une haute opinion d'elle.

Il fallait qu'elle se taise et qu'elle parte.

Mais...

« Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez elle ? », s'entendit demander Marinette malgré elle.

« Oh. Elle... Et bien, elle est courageuse », commença Adrien d'une voix hésitante. « Et elle est brillante, vraiment brillante », poursuivit-il avec plus de conviction, manifestement incapable de contenir plus longtemps l'admiration que lui inspirait l'héroïne. « Est-ce que tu as déjà remarqué à quel point elle a de l'imagination ? Je ne sais pas d'où elle sort tous ses plans pour combattre les super-vilains, mais je suis épaté à chaque fois ! C'est le genre de fille qui serait capable de mettre fin à un cambriolage avec une pince à linge, une bouteille de shampoing et une friteuse », ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, partagée entre gêne et amusement.

Visiblement ravi d'avoir un public aussi attentif, Adrien continua de décrire les hauts faits de Ladybug pendant de longues minutes, faisant preuve d'un lyrisme que ne lui aurait guère envié Alya. Les yeux pétillant d'enthousiasme, il se perdait dans ses souvenirs sans ne plus faire réellement attention à ce qu'il disait.

Debout face à lui, Marinette allait de surprise en surprise.

Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce que son alter-ego ne soit un sujet qui passionne autant Adrien. Les connaissances de son camarade de classe n'avaient même rien à envier à celles d'Alya, pourtant unanimement reconnue par tous comme étant l'experte pour tout ce qui concernait les héros de Paris.

Plus d'une fois, Marinette fronça les sourcils à la mention d'une anecdote.

Quelque chose clochait.

Les histoires d'Adrien étaient trop vivantes. Trop précises. Trop riches en détails dont Alya elle-même avait à peine connaissance. Pour n'importe qui, le jeune homme aurait certainement pu passer pour un fan un peu trop passionné. Mais pour Marinette, pour Ladybug, il en était autrement.

Il était étrange qu'Adrien en sache autant sur elle et sur ses combats.

« ... pour moi, elle est surtout une véritable source d'inspiration », poursuivit inconsciemment le jeune homme. « Pas parce qu'elle est forte, mais parce qu'elle continue d'avancer malgré tous les doutes qu'elle peut avoir. La première fois qu'elle a dû se battre contre des super-vilains, elle était convaincue qu'elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur », murmura avec Adrien avec un sourire indiquant que personnellement, il était certain du contraire. « Elle a même hésité à accepter son rôle d'héroïne. Mais malgré tout, elle s'est battue de toutes ses forces et a réussi à rallier tout le monde à sa cause. Ladybug est une fille ordinaire, qui trouve le courage de faire des choses extraordinaires », conclut-il avec un soupir émerveillé.

Livide, Marinette le regarda comme si elle avait soudain vu un fantôme. Personne ne savait à quel point elle avait été proche de refuser d'être Ladybug. Personne n'était au courant qu'elle avait manqué d'abandonner son miraculous.

Presque personne.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais autant de choses sur elle ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment. Il battit des paupières, une fois, deux fois, avec l'air hagard de quelqu'un que l'on vient tout juste d'arracher d'un rêve éveillé. Puis, prenant tout à coup conscience de ce qu'il venait de confier, il pâlit si brusquement que Marinette cru un instant qu'il allait s'effondrer devant elle.

« Oh... C'est... Tu sais comment c'est », balbutia-t-il d'une voix affolée, le regard soudain fuyant. « A force de discuter par-ci, par-là, on finit par apprendre quelques trucs. »

« De discuter... Avec Ladybug ? », insista Marinette en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui », répondit machinalement le jeune homme. « NON ! », se reprit-il aussitôt. « Enfin, un peu. J'ai eu l'occasion de la croiser plusieurs fois, de parler un peu avec elle... C-C'est... C'est pour ça que je sais autant de choses sur elle. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais probablement pas te parler de ça... », conclut-il avec un rire nerveux.

Il tendit les mains vers Marinette pour les poser sur ses épaules, tout en plongeant son regard d'un vert printanier dans ses yeux azurs.

« S'il te plait, ne répète ça à personne », l'implora-t-il d'une voix suppliante. « Que... Que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de discuter avec Ladybug. Pas même à Alya. J-Je... T-Tu sais comment elle est, elle voudrait savoir comment je l'ai rencontrée exactement et ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai envie de parler et je... »

Mais Marinette ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Son esprit était en ébullition, sa boîte crânienne au bord de l'explosion. A cet instant précis, quatre pensées se télescopèrent dans son cerveau.

 _Un_. Adrien connaissait de bien trop nombreuses anecdotes sur Ladybug.

 _Deux_. Il affirmait avoir rencontré l'héroïne de Paris à plusieurs reprises.

 _Trois_. Marinette était particulièrement bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'en était rien.

 _Quatre_. Adrien était pourtant tout sauf menteur.

Non.

Non, pas quatre pensées, réalisa Marinette dans un moment d'étrange clarté.

Cinq.

 _Cinq_. Adrien était Chat Noir. 


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien était Chat Noir.

C’était la seule explication possible.

La seule raison pour laquelle il savait tant de choses sur Ladybug, des choses qu’Alya elle-même ignorait. L’origine cachée de toutes ses absences, que Marinette n’avait jamais remarquées parce qu’elles coïncidaient parfaitement avec chacune des siennes.

La surprise de la jeune fille était telle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. C’était trop, beaucoup trop de données à analyser d’un seul coup. L’identité de Chat Noir. La double vie de celui qu’elle aimait. Ces indices qui lui avaient toujours échappé jusque-là. Les implications possibles de cette découverte. L’avenir de leur relation.

L’esprit de Marinette ne suivait plus. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Qu'elle prenne le temps de se calmer, d'analyser la situation.

Parasitée par les pensées affolées qui tourbillonnaient dans son cerveau, Marinette sentit monter en elle une bouffée de nervosité incontrôlable. Une immense vague de panique qui gonflait implacablement, s'écrasait contre ses côtes, comprimait ses poumons, errodait la fragile barrière de sang-froid qui la séparait encore d'une crise de nerfs.

Il fallait qu'elle parte  _maintenant_.

« O-Ok », balbutia-t-elle d'une voix suraïgue. « J-Je pense qu’il faut que j’y aille, mes parents risquent de remarquer que je suis partie. Et n-n-ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Enfin, ne t’inquiète pas pour Ladybug », se corrigea-t-elle en agitant si violemment les mains devant elle qu’elle manqua de frapper Adrien en pleine mâchoire.

La dentition parfaite du jeune homme ne dû son salut que grâce un mouvement de recul instinctif de son propriétaire, qu'Adrien effectua tout en jetant un regard effrayé à sa camarade de classe.

« Je ne dirai rien ! », insista Marinette en secouant frénétiquement la tête. « Rien de rien. Je te le jure ! »

« D’accord », approuva Adrien, dont l’expression inquiète se teinta aussitôt d’un profond soulagement. « Merci, Marinette. Et merci encore d’être venue. »

 

 

 

 

Il ne fallut ensuite qu’une poignée de minute à Marinette pour  ~~ _fuir_~~  opérer une retraite stratégique en direction des toits.

Après s’être transformée et échappée en un temps record, la jeune fille avait trouvé refuge au sommet d’un immeuble faisant face à la gigantesque demeure des Agreste. Assise en tailleur, dos appuyé contre une cheminée, Ladybug fixait sans réellement la voir la chambre de son camarade de classe.

L’héroïne de Paris était encore sous le choc de son incroyable découverte. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, comme si une main invisible s’était saisie d’elle pour la secouer comme un prunier. Le regard étrangement hagard, les lèvres laissant échapper des murmures incohérents, Ladybug tentait désespérément de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées.

Elle se disait amoureuse d’Adrien. Elle se prétendait l’amie de Chat Noir.

Comment avait-elle pu ne jamais comprendre ?

Soudain, les yeux de Ladybug saisirent un mouvement presque indécelable. Une petite boule sombre, qui voletait si discrètement dans la chambre d’Adrien que n’importe qui d’autre qu’elle aurait pu croire à une ombre ou à une quelconque illusion d’optique.

Mais pour l’héroïne de Paris, aucun doute possible. Cette minuscule chose aussi noire que de l’encre était un kwami, et Adrien était Chat Noir.

C’était une certitude à présent.

 

 

 

 

« Marinette, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée », répéta Tikki. « Une très, très mauvaise idée. »

Trois jours avaient passés depuis la miraculeuse prise de conscience de la jeune fille.

Trois longues et difficiles journées ponctuées de hurlements étouffés dans des oreillers, de discours interminables et de remises en question inutilement dramatiques, qui avaient mis à rude épreuve la patience du kwami.

Heureusement, Marinette semblait s’être enfin reprise.

Malheureusement, elle ne paraissait pas pour autant être décidée à faire preuve d’autant de bon sens que l’aurait souhaité Tikki.

« Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, au contraire », rétorqua la jeune fille, clairement indifférente aux réserves émises par son kwami.

« Et pourquoi ne pas simplement lui dire qui tu es ? », objecta Tikki en voletant à ses côtés.

Marinette secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non », répéta-t-elle avec obstination, tout en croisant défensivement les bras pour appuyer ses paroles. « Je veux qu'il devine. »

« Marinette… », soupira Tikki. « Tu ne crois pas que tu compliques inutilement les choses ? »

Mais la décision de la jeune fille était prise. Elle avait découvert l’identité de Chat Noir par elle-même, grâce à des indices qu’Adrien avait disséminé à son insu. Il n’était que justice que son partenaire comprenne à son tour qui elle était. Qu’il devine seul qu’elle était celle qui se cachait derrière le masque de Ladybug.

Et pour ça, elle avait un plan infaillible.

 

 

 

 

Dès le lendemain soir, Marinette se faufila dans la maison de son coéquipier en usant d’un stratagème strictement identique à celui qu’elle avait utilisé quelques jours auparavant.

Mais cette fois, elle n’était plus une boule de nerfs prête à s’évanouir à la seule vue de l’amour de sa vie.

Cette fois, elle était une fille en mission.

Il ne fallut à Marinette qu’une poignée de minute pour rejoindre la chambre de son coéquipier, et une fraction de secondes supplémentaire pour se glisser dans la pièce. Elle repéra aussitôt Adrien, assis en plein dans son champ de vision. Confortablement installé sur son canapé et clairement inconscient de l’intrusion de sa camarade de classe, le jeune homme tournait distraitement les pages du livre qu’il tenait entre les mains.

Un petit sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de Marinette.

Il était temps de mettre son plan en marche.

L’adolescente prit une profonde inspiration et laissa échapper une légère quinte de toux. Alerté par ce bruit inattendu, Adrien tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle. Sa surprise fut telle qu’il bondit littéralement de son canapé, battant des bras avec tant de vigueur pour conserver son équilibre qu’il envoya son livre voler à deux bons mètres de lui.

« M-Marinette ? », bégaya-t-il, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Puis, reprenant contenance à une vitesse remarquable, il s’approcha de la jeune fille tout en se passant machinalement la main dans les cheveux.

« Bonsoir », la salua-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. « Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes me voir. »

« Salut ! », répliqua joyeusement la jeune fille. « Et bien, la dernière fois tu m’as dit que tu t’ennuyais un peu ici, alors je me suis dit qu’un peu de compagnie te ferai plaisir. »

« Et tu as eu parfaitement raison », approuva Adrien avec un nouveau sourire qui donna à Marinette la sensation de fondre de bonheur.

Décidément, Adrien, Chat Noir, peu importe.

Ce garçon lui faisait définitivement tourner la tête.

« Tu as encore escaladé le mur de ma maison ? », reprit Adrien, inconscient des émois dans lequel il plongeait sa visiteuse.

« Exactement », mentit Marinette avec un aplomb remarquable. « Je suis même passée par le toit, pour être exacte. Par la petite fenêtre qui donne sur un vieux bureau », précisa-t-elle quand le jeune homme lui jeta un regard estomaqué.

« Tu… QUOI ? », s’écria-t-il. « Mais… C’est… Ce n’est pas possible ! »

« Pas quand on a la bonne technique », rétorqua Marinette, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Mains posées sur les hanches, elle releva fièrement le menton dans une imitation parfaite de l’attitude confiante qu’arborait souvent Ladybug lorsqu’un combat tournait à son avantage.

« Je dirais même que ça a été aussi simple que si je m’étais projetée directement en haut de chez toi », ajouta-t-elle, ponctuant sa déclaration d’un petit rire satisfait quand Adrien lui jeta un coup d’œil suspicieux.

Les choses commençaient bien.

Quelques indices par-ci, une poignée de paroles compromettantes par-là, et bientôt, Adrien comprendrait enfin qu’elle n’était nulle autre que sa chère coéquipière.

 

 

 

 

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Marinette mit un point d’honneur à ne pas laisser passer une seule journée sans s’introduire pour quelques heures dans la chambre de son coéquipier.

Chaque soir, elle venait lui rendre visite en espérant saisir enfin une lueur de compréhension dans son regard.

Et chaque soir, elle repartait déçue par son manque de résultat.

A son grand désespoir, si Adrien l’accueillait chaleureusement, si son visage s’illuminait d’un merveilleux sourire à chaque fois qu’il la voyait, jamais il ne semblait se poser de questions sur ses étranges apparitions.

Pas la moindre mise en doute.

Pas la moindre évolution.

Pourtant, Marinette se donnait du mal. Elle arrivait désormais directement par la fenêtre de la salle de bain d’Adrien en insistant ostensiblement sur le manque de prises qu’offrait le mur de sa maison à cet endroit. Durant les longues heures qu’ils passaient à bavarder tous les deux, elle faisait de son mieux pour orienter la conversation vers Ladybug, insistant de façon de moins en moins subtile sur les points communs qu’elle présentait avec elle. Leurs tailles, leurs voix, la couleur de leurs yeux… Elle ne manquait de mentionner aucun détail.

Hélas, si Adrien ne se faisait jamais prier pour parler en long et en large de l’héroïne de Paris, jamais il ne paraissait réaliser à quel point la ressemblance entre les deux jeunes filles était flagrante.

En désespoir de cause, Marinette avait même pris l’habitude d’emmener avec elle un véritable yo-yo – un yo-yo  _rouge_ , plus précisément. Pendant qu’Adrien terminait consciencieusement ses devoirs, elle passait des heures à jongler avec, à apprendre des figures plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres, tout en espérant que cet accessoire permette enfin à Adrien d’ouvrir les yeux.

Mais rien à faire.

Marinette était devenue une experte en manipulation de yo-yo-non-magique, et Adrien ne semblait toujours pas avoir réalisé qu’elle était Ladybug.

Plus d’une fois, Tikki conseilla à son amie de parler une bonne fois pour toutes à son partenaire. D’aborder franchement avec lui la question de leurs identités secrètes plutôt que de continuer à perdre ainsi son temps.

Mais Marinette était quelqu’un d’obstiné.

D’obstiné  _ET_  de créatif.

Après un nouvel échec, elle regagna sa propre chambre plus déterminée que jamais. Sous le regard perplexe de Tikki, elle fouilla dans son placard à la recherche d’un vêtement précis, explora sa réserve de fournitures de couture pour en extraire un rouleau de tissu noir et du fil de couleur similaire, puis s’installa face à sa machine à coudre.

Pendant plus d’une heure, elle alterna prises de mesure, découpes et couture, travaillant avec une application digne des plus grands professionnels jusqu’à obtenir le résultat escompté.

« Ok », s’exclama-t-elle enfin, tenant le fruit de ses efforts à bout de bras pour mieux le contempler. « Cette fois, c’est la bonne ! »

 

 

 

 

Le lendemain soir, fidèle à ses récentes habitudes, Marinette se mit en route pour rendre visite à Adrien. Une fois sur place, elle se suspendit brièvement devant la salle de bain du jeune homme. S’étant assurée que la pièce était vide, elle se faufila par la fenêtre, se détransforma et entrouvrit la porte pour jeter un prudent coup d’œil dans la chambre. Puis, après avoir constaté que son camarade de classe était seul, assis à son bureau, elle s’avança vers lui.

« Salut, Adrien ! », lança-t-elle d’une voix claire.

« Oh, bonsoir Marinette », répliqua son partenaire en levant la tête vers elle. « Comment va-… »

Les paroles d’Adrien s’étranglèrent dans sa gorge quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la tenue que portait sa visiteuse. Pour l’occasion, Marinette avait revêtu une paire de baskets, un jean noir et un confortable gilet à capuche.

Et plus précisément, un gilet  _rouge_. A  _poids_   _noirs_.

Un gilet aux couleurs de l’héroïne de Paris.

Marinette ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant l’expression abasourdie d’Adrien. Les yeux exorbités, le regard rivé sur elle, son coéquipier se leva sans même s’en rendre compte. Il effectua machinalement un pas vers elle, un second, puis un troisième, ses sourcils tellement haussés de stupéfaction qu’ils en disparaissaient presque sous ses cheveux blonds.

« Marinette », commença-t-il d’une voix hésitante, tout en pointant son gilet du doigt. « Tu… Ton haut… On dirait vraiment… »

Le sourire de Marinette se fit plus large encore.

Cette fois, c’était bon.

Il avait enfin compris.

« On dirait vraiment Alya ! », s’exclama triomphalement Adrien, sonnant sans le vouloir le glas des espoirs de Marinette. « Elle a quasiment le même gilet ! D’ailleurs, il me semble que c’était toi qui lui avait fait ? Tu l’avais fabriqué en deux exemplaires ? C’est du super travail ! »

Marinette le dévisagea avec incrédulité, soudain aussi sonnée que si elle avait reçu un coup de massue.

Non.

Ce n’était pas possible.

Elle avait dû mal entendre.

« C’est pour ça que j’ai eu une impression de déjà-vu quand tu es arrivée », poursuivit joyeusement son coéquipier. « C’était Alya ! »

Refusant d’en supporter d’avantage, Marinette enfouit son visage entre ses mains et laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Qu’Adrien soit obtus, d’accord. Mais de là à lui trouver plus de ressemblances avec sa meilleure amie qu’avec son propre alter-ego, il y avait tout de même une très large marge.

Marinette aimait son partenaire de tout son cœur. Sincèrement.

Mais là, sa patience arrivait à bout.

Adrien faisait preuve d’un tel aveuglement, d’un tel manque de déduction que la jeune fille commençait à douter qu’il comprenne qu’elle était Ladybug même si elle venait à se transformer sous ses yeux.

« Ok, je ressemble à Alya ! », s’écria-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avec irritation. « Et pas  _du tout_  à Ladybug ! Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si on n’avait pas la même coiffure, la même couleur de peau, la même taille… », énuméra-t-elle d’une voix exaspérée.

« Mais bien sûr que tu ressembles à Ladybug », répliqua Adrien en lui jetant un regard perplexe, comme s’il peinait à croire qu’elle ait pu émettre une pareille absurdité. « C’est évident. »

Marinette en resta bouche bée de surprise.

Jamais,  _JAMAIS_  elle ne se serait attendue à une pareille affirmation de la part de son coéquipier.

Surtout pas après avoir constaté son absence de réaction face à des indices qu’elle lui avait pourtant donné avec autant de subtilité qu’un coup de pelle derrière la nuque.

« Entre nous, votre ressemblance est même tellement frappante qu’à un moment, j’étais persuadé que vous n’étiez qu’une seule et même personne », reprit le jeune homme avec un petit éclat de rire. « Si je n’avais pas la preuve que tu ne peux  _PAS_  être Ladybug, ça fait déjà bien longtemps que j’aurais cru avoir découvert son identité ! J’ai vraiment eu un choc quand j’ai réalisé que tu ne pouvais pas être elle. »

Marinette n’en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Adrien l’avait soupçonnée d’être Ladybug.

Et pour une mystérieuse raison, il était désormais persuadé qu’il était impossible qu’elle soit l’héroïne de Paris.

« P-Preuve ? », balbutia-t-elle, abasourdie. « Quelle preuve ? »

« Et bien, je vous ai déjà vues ensemble », répliqua Adrien avec un naturel déconcertant.

Marinette était à présent l’image même de la stupéfaction. Bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l’eau, sourcils comiquement relevés, elle fixait Adrien avec autant de saisissement que s’il venait de pousser une seconde tête au jeune homme.

« Ensemble ? », répéta-t-elle d’une voix incrédule. « Ladybug et… et  _moi_  ? Mais… Mais quand ? »

« C’était la fois où Alix s’est faite akumatiser », lui expliqua patiemment son partenaire. « Je ne sais pas si tu t’en rappelles, mais tu étais debout à côté de moi quand Ladybug est arrivée. Du coup, c’en était fini pour ma belle théorie », conclut-il avec un sourire contrit. « Tu ne peux pas être Ladybug. »

Dans le cerveau de Marinette, ce fut soudain l’illumination. Une révélation brusque et vive, qui éclaira son esprit comme un éclair déchirant les ténèbres.

L’akumatisation d’Alix.

Bien sûr.

Elle s’en souvenait parfaitement. C’était le jour où Ladybug était retournée dans le temps. Le jour où une autre version d’elle-même avait fait son apparition pour combattre à ses côtés.

Le jour où, pendant un bref instant, ses amis avaient pu apercevoir à la fois une Marinette et une Ladybug au même endroit.

La situation était tellement ridicule, tellement absurde, que Marinette sentit les commissures de ses lèvres s’incurver vers le haut malgré elle. Elle se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour tenter de conserver son sang-froid, mais en vain. Une sensation de chatouillis gonfla au creux de son estomac, couru sous sa peau et rapidement, la jeune fille fut la proie d’un fou-rire incontrôlable.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle ne put rien faire d’autre que rire, rire, rire encore, peinant à retrouver son souffle sous le regard interloqué de son coéquipier. Le corps agité de soubresauts irrépressibles, la respiration haletante, Marinette dû faire appel à toutes ses ressources pour réussir à maîtriser cette crise inattendue.

« Ahhh oui, je m’en rappelle », répliqua-t-elle enfin, tout en écrasant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. « Mais si je me souviens bien, il y avait  _DEUX_  Ladybug cette fois-là », poursuivit-elle en levant théâtralement deux doigts devant elle. « Donc pour que ton hypothèse soit juste, il aurait fallu que tu me voies avec les  _DEUX_  Ladybug en même temps. Parce que sinon, j’aurai très bien pu être l’une d’elles. »

Cette fois, ce fut à Adrien d’être frappé de stupeur.

Le jeune homme blêmit, vacilla, comme s’il venait de se prendre un violent coup sur le crâne. Muet de surprise, il regarda Marinette de haut en bas, les yeux tellement écarquillés qu’ils semblaient prêts à jaillir de leurs orbites.

Et lentement, à mesure qu’une idée semblait s’imposer progressivement à lui, sa peau se marbra d’une couleur cramoisie de plus en plus soutenue. Si Marinette pensait avoir déjà vu Adrien rougir, ce n’était rien en comparaison du pourpre qui parait désormais ses joues.

« T-Tu… Je suppose que tu n’es pas une championne d’escalade ? », souffla honteusement le jeune homme.

« Absolument pas, chaton », répliqua Marinette avec un immense sourire.

Adrien pâlit un peu plus encore, la peau de son visage offrant à présent un contraste saisissant avec ses joues d’un bel écarlate.

« Tu es au courant ? » glapit-il en lui jetant un regard horrifié.

« Du fait que tu sois Chat Noir ? », compléta Marinette avec une indéniable satisfaction. « Tout à fait. »

Enfonçant nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement de détresse.

« Je suis vraiment un imbécile… », grogna-t-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Puis, semblant enfin se reprendre, il plongea ses yeux d’un vert limpide dans ceux extraordinairement bleus de Marinette. Un sourire de bonheur incrédule se dessina lentement sur son visage, effaçant peu à peu l’expression de gêne qui hantait encore ses traits. Adrien débordait à présent joie palpable, vibrante, qui semblait irradier de tout son être.

« C’est toi ! », s’exclama-t-il avec un rire ravi. « C’est bel et bien toi ! Je me sens tellement bête de ne pas l’avoir compris plus tôt. J’ai eu des soupçons, et… Et je n’ai rien vu. Pourtant, c’est l’évidence même ! Toi et Ladybug, vous… enfin, tu… Tu es la fille la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse ! ça ne m’étonne pas une seconde que tu aies trouvé qui je suis en premier », poursuivit-il, le regard pétillant de joie.

Il s’avança d’un pas de plus vers Marinette et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. La jeune fille se mit aussitôt à rougir jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle avait beau avoir gagné en assurance durant ces derniers jours, ce n’était manifestement guère suffisant pour l’immuniser totalement contre le charme de l’amour de sa vie.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Marinette sentit un délicieux frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale.

Un frisson de joie. D’excitation. D’émotions plus plaisantes les unes que les autres et qui promettaient de devenir dangereusement addictives.

« Et tu continues de me supporter même si je suis le dernier des idiots », reprit Adrien avec un sourire qui aurait fait définitivement fondre le cœur de Marinette si ce dernier ne lui appartenait pas déjà. « Jamais je n’aurai pu rêver d’une meilleure coéquipière. Tu es merveilleuse, courageuse, créative… »

Marinette se sentait à deux doigts d’exploser de bonheur. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais elle n’aurait espéré que ses visites nocturnes prennent une pareille tournure. L’indéniable affection qu’elle entendait dans la voix d’Adrien, les mots même qu’il prononçait, et ses yeux, oh, ses yeux…

La façon dont il la regardait valait mille déclarations d’amour.

Mais Marinette se sentait à présent le cœur au bord de l’explosion et si Adrien continuait à la couvrir ainsi de compliments, elle allait certainement s’évanouir.

Alors, par pur instinct de survie, elle coupa ce flot de parole de la seule façon qui lui vint en tête.

Elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise, l’attira vers elle et l’embrassa.

Adrien se figea et aussitôt, Marinette se demanda avec une terreur glaçante si elle n’avait pas commis une erreur. Mais à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle sentit son coéquipier se mettre à sourire sous ses lèvres. Adrien se détendit, passa ses bras autour de la taille de Marinette et lui rendit son baiser avec une telle ferveur que la jeune fille eu la sensation que ses genoux se liquéfiaient sous elle.

Paupières closes, Marinette savourait sans réserve le mouvement langoureux des lèvres d’Adrien contre les siennes, l’odeur enivrante de sa peau, la douce caresse de ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire. Son cœur chantait sa joie avec enthousiasme au creux de sa poitrine, battant avec tant de force que la tête lui tournait. Ce torrent de merveilleuses sensations déferlait inexorablement sur Marinette, l’entrainant dans un véritable océan de félicité où tout n’était que chaleur et douceur.

« Marinette », murmura Adrien d’une voix essoufflée, n’abandonnant les lèvres de la jeune fille que pour couvrir son visage de tendres baisers. « Ma princesse… Ma Lady… »

Marinette ne put s’empêcher de rire en entendant ces surnoms rouler affectueusement sur la langue de son coéquipier.

Finalement, Tikki avait tort.

Ces visites nocturnes étaient définitivement la meilleure idée qu’elle ait eu de sa vie.

 

 

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
